Our Institution participates actively in the Southwest Oncology Group, in Group studies and in pilot studies which form the basis for later Group-wide studies. We have established that Ara-C in combination with vincristine and prednisone has effective remission induction activity from approximately 50 percent of leukemia patients. This response rate is not significantly improved by the addition of Daunomycin or cyclophosphamide. Remission maintenance has been accomplished effectively with OAP and the addition of cytoxan does not significantly prolong remission durations. POMP chemotherapy is as effective for remission induction as OAP chemotherapy, and cyclic remission maintenance does not seem to significantly improve remission duration. Adriamycin has been found to be clearly active in acute granulocytic leukemia patients who have been previously treated with Ara-C. Azacytidine and Guanazole have been studied in Phase II studies, and while both drugs have activity, the frequency of response is low. Combined Adriamycin - 6 MP therapy is excessively toxic and not of high activity. Pilot studies of the Adriamycin-OAP sequence and of the 10-day OAP are giving preliminary positive results and may form the basis for Grou-wide acute leukemia studies. New pilot studies in chronic leukemia have been reported, and a new direction in chronic leukemia work is anticipated in the immediate future.